A Day At The Blue Moon
by weolf
Summary: They say the blue moon restaurant is a magical place. Full of wonders mysteries and can bring out the inner potential for people. Good thing these four are her for the fun NaruIno and a little bit of Shinata


A Day At The Blue Moon

A/N: I do not own or will ever own Naruto

_Extracted from the diary of Ino, daughter of Inoichi_

My father always told me never to judge anybody because of how they looked or acted. He said that people sometimes concealed how they really felt because they thought no one cared. At first I never really understood why anybody needed to mask how they felt. It was stupid to me; you should let your feelings out for yourself, not for others.

That was until I met a boy, a dobe named Naruto Uzumaki. To me, he was the one person in our class most likely to fail. Our teacher Iruka-sensei hangs around with him after school. I guess the kid needed extra help back then. That was a few months ago now he is a genin on Forehead's team with Sasuke-kun. I think it was good and bad situation, the most powerful genin was Sasuke-kun, and then there was Naruto. He was the most stupid genin I had ever seen.

For a while I thought that was how he really acted, but for some time I have been seeing things about him that I haven't for awhile. He looks like he is happy but those eyes are telling me different. They are blue like mine but clearer. It's like I could see inside his soul. Am I the only one that can see or is there someone else? Anyway after the chunin exams I saw his true power. To tell the truth I knew why everybody called him a monster. I overheard my parents talk about him being a one, what did they really mean? They didn't hate him like everyone else did. They mostly thought he was good at heart. It is forbidden to talk about it, so I didn't tell anybody. So today I made myself a promise. I would try to be nicer to Naruto and actually talk to him. I'll tell you how it went okay.

Ino closed the book, put the lock on it and started to walk downstairs. She began to walk to the door before turning around "I'm going out daddy I'll be home in a little."

Inoichi was in the living room reading a book. "Just as it isn't at a boys house okay my pretty flower?" Ino smiled at her father "I won't be don't you worry," just as Ino closed the door, her father closed his book and ran to Ino's room.

He went for the diary and used an unlocking jutsu to open the book. He started to read the last insert of the book. He laughed a little at her inscriptions. "So she did overhear our conversation huh, well I guess it's for the best for her to know." As soon as he finished talking his wife came in. "What are you doing with Ino-chan's diary. No don't tell me you read what is most precious to a girl's heart, you asshole."

Inoichi put his hands up in defense, "Hold on my love, before you try to kill me read this." Inoichi handed over the book to his wife. She started to read the words on the page and looked up at him "I told you she would find out soon enough. After all, she is nosy like her father." She started to giggle at Inoichi's shocked face, "I am not nosy" "So why did you look at her diary". Inoichi looked around the room, crossed his arms, and stuck his head up. "I have my reasons, reasons that only I should know about." His wife shook her head and put the diary back where it was "Yeah whatever".

**Outskirts of Konoha**

Naruto was walking through the meadows, close to a waterfall. As the sun beamed down on him he heard a voice calling his name.

"Naruto", he turned around to see Shino standing there. "Oh, hey Shino, I didn't see you there, what's up."

Shino shrugged "Nothing much, just looking for you, Ino told me to tell you that all four of us are having lunch at the blue moon restaurant at noon. Naruto rubbed his head "four?"

Shino smiled (though nobody could actually see it) "Yeah four me, you, Hinata and Ino." Naruto nodded then a question went in his head "Are you and Hinata dating."

There was a few seconds of silence as the wind passed with the leaves. Then Shino turned around and said "Don't be late", and walked off. Naruto stood there dumbfounded "That did not answer my question".

Blue Moon Restaurant

Naruto stood in front of the restaurant amazed at what he saw. The restaurant was shrouded in a blue mist jutsu, with a picture of the blue moon hanging over top of it. 'Why did they want to have lunch with me anyway', he thought. He then shrugged and went inside the restaurant.

My second fanfic I'm thinkin this is going to become a short story but not as short as my other ones. I'll try to keep this up to date but you never know how life is ya know.

Peace


End file.
